Daddy's Little Girl
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Thirty-seven year old Edward needs to find a nanny for his girls. Will he find an older, experienced nanny or a young, sexy college student who needs a helping hand? Lemons


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: Daddy's little Girl**

**Rating: M **

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Word Count: 3,839**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Summary:** Thirty-seven year old Edward needs to find a nanny for his girls. Will he find an older, experienced nanny or a young, sexy college student who needs a helping hand? Lemons

**Disclaimer:** All recognized characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me. Although I wish Edward did.

**Edward**

_Looking - for a Full time, live-in Nanny for two girls ages 3-5. Compensation of $500 a week_, p_lus food._ Edward reads his ad for a third time. Never in his life did he think that he would need to find a nanny for his girls. He provided everything for his family, but it wasn't enough for Lauren. In some ways, he was relieved she was gone, and in others, he felt a dull ache in his chest from the fear he was an inadequate husband. Working all of the hours he did to provide for them allowed Lauren to be a stay-at-home mom. She had other plans, like being a porn star in their house. He had come home early one day to surprise her, but he was the one surprised.

**Flashback **

_Edward realized he hadn't been able to make love to his wife in over a month. It's not that his wife wasn't sexually appealing; work was just so crazy that by the time he got home, he was too tired for anything. He cleared his schedule after lunch and decided it was time to rectify his absence in the bedroom. He pulled up to the garage and noticed that the door had been left open. _

_He had an uneasy feeling about this. Lauren was always all over him to keep it closed. She said that she felt unsafe, and anyone could just walk into their home through the garage and into the kitchen. As he glanced around the quiet cul-de-sac, he spotted an old beat up and rusted Jeep Wrangler parked just across the street. That made him suspicious; his neighborhood always had luxury cars outside. Making his way into the house, he noticed a strange set of keys on the counter and loud jazz playing from their bedroom. This piqued his interest as to what was going on in his home while he was at work and the girls at their playgroup. He strutted to the bedroom knowing that was where he would find her, but he never could have prepared himself for the sight before his eyes._

_As he opened their bedroom door, he could smell the sweat, mixed with pussy juice and cum. He could hear quiet moans coming out of his wife. His heart started to race and his mind was a flurry of activity. He was enraged that she would cheat on him with another man. _

_He left the door ajar – there was a compulsion he felt inside of him to witness her adultery undetected. Lauren was on her knees beside the bed and blindfolded. With one hand, she pumped the cock that belonged to their neighbor, Mike, and the other pumped a cock of a stranger, all while she bounced her head back and forth so she could suck them both off. She was completely naked and had cum streaked all down her chest and on her face. No one had noticed Edward yet, and he felt paralyzed and his stomach churned. She mothered his children and kissed him every night. Had he kissed her after some other man's cock was jammed down her throat just hours before? He did not recognize this woman._

_He stumbled out of the door way and into the hallway bathroom. He emptied out his stomach in the toilet bowl, purging out the sickness that was his life and marriage. When there was nothing left, he gathered himself off the floor to go and throw Lauren and her men the fuck out. When he went back in their room, he noticed they had_ ch_anged positions from earlier. The stranger was_ ly_ing on the bed and Lauren was no longer blindfolded. She was riding his cock into oblivion while Mike rammed his cock into her ass at the same time. She had always told Edward that she wasn't the kind of girl who would do anal. The sheer shock of this scene caused him to crash the door into wall with such force that it put a hole in it. They all jumped at the sound and Lauren's face changed from annoyance, to fear, to panic. She knew the show was over. _

"_I have never done this before. I was just so lonely, Edward. You are never home, and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel wanted for something more than just wiping snotty noses and…" Edward did not want to hear her excuses. _

"_Shut the fuck up!" he screamed. "Pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house_, y_ou filthy cheating whore."_

"_But Edward, I love you. Please let's talk about this." Lauren was in tears and trying to appear modest by covering up her cum-stained tits. The men scurried around trying to put on their clothes, and it was then that Edward noticed the web camera. _

"_They are mother_f_ucking airing this online," he thought._

"_You fucking skank – you were sex blogging. I know it can't be for the money. So what the fuck is it for? What would you tell our kids if they ever found out? You disgust me." His blood was boiling at this point, ready to pummel these men and throw the bitch out by her hair. _

"_The viewers got the best show today," he thought. "Whore bag wife caught cheating on her husband during a double penetration scene." _

"_I have nothing else to say to you, and I don't give a fuck about your excuses. Leave. Now."_

**End Flashback**

That was what had brought him here today, anxiously waiting for a girl to come and interview for the nanny position. All he knew was that her name was Bella and she was nineteen. He had hoped to find an older woman, maybe someone with more experience with children, but he was in a jam. Anyone would do for the time being. He couldn't continue to work from home much longer; luckily, the company allowed him this much time.

The sound of the doorbell got his attention. _Finally she was here,_ he thought.

Edward made his way over to the door. The beauty standing there surprised him. His heart rate picked up, and his palms were sweaty. _Please tell me she's not the nanny … please don't be the nanny, _he thought.

"Edward? Hi, I'm Bella."

All the saliva in his mouth dried up, and he felt like a frog was in his throat. Standing before him was a goddess with long brown hair and striking hazel eyes. The curves of her cheekbones were defined but still soft and feminine. Lastly, those lips… pale pink, luscious, full lips that he could picture wrapped around the base of his….

"Umm, is this the right house?" the lips asked.

"_Oh shit, I need to focus,_ he thought.

"Yes, I am so sorry, Bella, I was just so surprised by how much older you look than nineteen. Please come inside so we can sit down and discuss my needs."

_My needs! What the hell kind of statement is that? My needs are for me to bend you over the couch and fuck you until those perfect perky tits are bounced so hard they get whiplash. This can't be good, get your shit together,_ he thought, _and stop thinking with your neglected cock._

He steered her towards the living room and asked her if she wanted a drink, but she declined. He noticed her eyes danced down to his rock hard cock, but he told himself he must have imagined it.

"Ok, Bella, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I am nineteen. I am taking some time off from school to save up some money. I really want to work in early education specializing in children with special needs. Unfortunately, I couldn't get any loans or assistance, so I need to step back and save. When I saw your ad in the paper, I thought this would be a perfect position for me."

_I'll give you some positions… snap out of it! Too young and barely legal,_ kept dancing around in his head.

"I love working with kids, plus this will give me some great added experience to my resume."

As Bella continued to talk about her family and dreams, Edward's eyes discreetly travelled up and down her body. Whenever she would pause to think, he noticed that she picked a piece of her hair and twirled it slightly. He wondered how her hair would feel spread over his stomach. _Is it as soft as it looks?_

His whole body was aware of her. She would cross and uncross her legs, and as she did, her skirt rose higher and higher. Seeing the creamy flesh of her thighs only made his erection harder. He tried his best to conceal it, but he thought she glanced down and a little smirk crossed her face.

He knew that he was completely delusional. Why would a nineteen-year-old find him attractive? He was thirty-seven years old, for Christ's sake. While he had been told that he was handsome with his green eyes, strong jaw line, and tousled I-don't-give-a-fuck hair, he was much too old for her.

"Well, Bella, you sound like you would be a great fit here. Do you have any questions for me?"

Her demeanor seemed to change instantly. She now seemed a little unsure of herself.

"What exactly does my job entail? Are the girls in any activities, or should I plan a curriculum for the day? I know the ad stated this was a live-in position; can I see where I would be staying?" asked the temptress.

"These are great questions; the girls go to a play group three times a week. I would need you to bring them and pick them up. If you could provide some sort of curriculum that would be great, and more than their mother ever did with them. Also, I would need you to cook all the meals during the week. As for your living arrangements, I would be happy to show you your room, and you will have your own private bath."

Edward asked Bella if she would follow him, but she didn't reply right away; she appeared to be in some sort of trance. He stepped closer and noticed that she was breathing faster than normal and her face was starting to flush. He placed his hand on her shoulder to try to break the spell.

"Bella, are you okay?"

Now her face was visibly flushed, her pupils had dilated, and if Edward didn't know better, he would have guessed that she was aroused.

"Oh, Edward, I am so sorry. I was just thinking about some games I could do with the kids. I am so embarrassed; you must think I am such a spaz."

He was reluctant to believe her story but decided to give her the tour. She seemed impressed with the house, but as they neared what would be her bedroom, Edward started to have doubts about hiring her. She would be just down the hall from him, sleeping. He wondered what she slept in: maybe nothing, or little nighties that would barely hide anything. Oh no, would she walk around the house in short shorts and tank tops? He started to perspire, and his cock stayed in its rock hard state. Could he really live next to this woman? Maybe it wouldn't be so hard all the time.

He cleared his throat. "This is where you would sleep." As he opened the door, he stepped back and let her explore the room.

**Bella**

Bella couldn't believe her luck. She finally found a job that could give her enough money to follow her dreams while also giving her some experience in her field… and the dad was fuckhot. She had been so nervous on her way there and worried about being the right candidate for the job; it never crossed her mind that she would also be working for a DILF. When he greeted her at the door, she did everything she could to keep from jumping him right there and rubbing his cock all over her body.

He was tall and lean. It looked like he had some definition hiding under his clothes but nothing too bulky. His hair was longer than most guys', but it was perfect for balancing out his face. The lines of his jaw and cheeks were so sharp that having the erratic hairs sticking out every which way helped to soften his look. It made him more approachable, while short cropped hair would have made him too serious or possibly intimidating. His eyes held the same intensity; he was concentrating so hard on something as she stood there that she felt like she was interfering in a personal moment by interrupting.

"Umm, is this the right house?" she asked.

The look he gave her made her stomach twist and turn in knots. Her heart rate started to accelerate, and then she felt her nipples harden under her bra. When he finally asked her to come inside to talk about his needs, she almost died right there. She tried to keep herself as composed as possible, but she was so nervous she was sure he could see her heart beating out of her chest. She kept incessantly twirling her hair like a little school girl and rambled on and on about her dreams.

She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't help the nagging voice in her head that told her to take just a peek! Very quickly, she let her eyes glance down to his crotch and was shocked when she saw the outline of a very hard cock. This brought a secret smile to her face. Knowing that this man found her even remotely attractive sent a shiver straight down to her clit. If her panties weren't already soaked, they would have been by now. She couldn't help but let all the fantasies float through her head.

_He came home late, the kids were in bed, and she was wearing a little cami and waiting in the kitchen to serve him dinner. Her hair was piled high, exposing her neck. All her nerves seem_ed t_o be on end. Her nipples were so hard, straining against the fabric. They were tingling and aching for something; even a whispered breeze would have released a moan from her. Her booty shorts exposed enough of her ass that she was almost begging for a playful spanking. The fabric rubbed against her clit, causing her to feel warmth, a tingle, a need that could only be extinguished by the feel of a hard long cock against it. _

_Edward immediately noticed her state of arousal and stalked over to her._

"_Hello_, B_ella, have you been a good girl today?" Whenever he called her a good girl, her clit pulsated, and she felt shame for liking it so much._

"_Yes, Daddy, I did everything you asked. The girls are already in bed and dinner is in the fridge. Would you like me to heat it up for you?" She knew very well what she was doing. Edward had asked her to have dinner ready on the table, not in the fridge. _

"_Didn't I ask you to have dinner on the table? Oh, Bella, you have been a very bad girl. You know what needs to be done now." _

_And she did._

_As much as she like being called a good girl, being a bad girl was so much better._

_She walked over to the island in the center of the kitchen. Slowly she took off her top; the feel of the cool air touched her nipples and caused them to contract even more. As she slid her panties down to the floor, she felt how wet she really was, the panties smearing a little down her thigh. She was sure he could see the glisten on her, but she was not allowed to look him in the eye. _

_Pressing her chest and stomach down flat on the island was a shocking sensation. The marble was so smooth and cold against her. She wanted to lift her body up slightly and let her nipples just graze the counter top to enjoy the feel of it, but she couldn't – Daddy would be mad. _

_She felt him come up from behind her and rub his hand down her back. Her body naturally responded and arched up to his touch, but he grabbed her hands above her head and forced her down again._

_His voice changed; it became lower, authoritative, and monotone. "I was so looking forward to relaxing and having a quiet dinner, but it seems now that I need to teach you a lesson. Grab the edge of the counter with your hands and spread your legs." _

_She grabbed the counter tightly, spreading her legs. The air hit her pussy and sent a cool breeze over the wetness; she was almost dripping onto the floor. _

_He huffed in what sounded like annoyance, but she knew better. He was taking in the beauty of her being bent over the counter_, w_aiting to see what he was going to do. _

_WHACK. _

_Bella bit the inside of her cheek, allowing no sound to come out. She heard Edward shift over to the fridge. _

"_I am going to heat my dinner up now and eat it. You are to be a good little girl and stay like this until I am done. Maybe next time, you won't make me wait for my dinner, and you won't have to wait either." _

_She started to feel the excitement building inside of her. She heard him moving around the kitchen and turning on the microwave._

_The clock was ticking so slowly. She was ready to walk over to him and beg him to fuck her, but she could not. That was not their rule or the game. Instead, she stayed still, even though her knees were getting tired from the position. Her body ached, in more ways than one._

"Bella, are you okay?"

Bella was snapped back into reality when Edward touched her shoulder. She felt the heat of his hands travel straight down to her breasts; she wished that they would alleviate some of the tension she felt there. She was so embarrassed that she came up with a lie about games for the kids, when really she was thinking about fucking him. She couldn't even look him in the eye when she said it, but luckily, he didn't ask for more detail. Instead, he was offering to show her around.

The house was beautiful, but she was anxious to see her bedroom. She glanced over at Edward; he had slowed his pace for some reason, almost like he was hesitating. He also appeared to be sweating a little, but she did not think that it was hot in the house. She was about to ponder what would have caused such a reaction, but then he opened a door and said it would be her bedroom. Edward stepped back and allowed her to explore on her own.

The first thing she noticed was the bed: it was very large, possibly a King size, with a wrought-iron headboard. A sliding glass door led out to the small terrace in the back yard. The closet was larger than her bedroom back home, and the bathroom was double the size she was used to.

There was so much to take in; this would be the perfect job for Bella, with the possibility of many perks.  
As she walked around and surveyed the room some more, taking in the details, she let her mind wander back to the kitchen fantasy.…

_Spread legs, wanting, needing, and waiting. She felt as if she would combust from sheer sexual hunger. Finally, she heard the clamor of dishes hitting the bottom of the sink. Her breathing was all over place, and she had no idea what would be next._

"_Good girl. You are very lucky that you cooked my favorite tonight. I am going to let you get off easy. I will only spank you three more times_, b_ut then I want you on your knees."_

_She held her breath, waiting for the deliciously painful assault to begin. _

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

_He laid three quick slaps on her backside. The sensation was more of a burning tingle than pain. He never spanked her hard; it was part of their game._

_Turning around, she sank to her knees. The cool tile was a relief after standing up, bent over for so long. She kept her eyes straight ahead. After a second or two, Edward stepped in her line of vision. He had discarded his pants and was stroking himself through his black boxers. He was long and thick, and the rhythmic movements were hypnotic. _

"_I want you to suck my cock. Open up." _

_She leaned forward and opened her mouth. He pulled his cock out and guided it in. He had no taste, just clean. She sucked, licked, and scraped her teeth along the shaft until he could not take it anymore. He reached down and pulled her up to her feet. He forced her to turn around so her backside was pressed up against his erection and then guided her towards the kitchen table. Her body was pressed down on the tabletop, and he thrusted his cock all the way inside of her. _

"_ARGH," she screamed from the assault. He continually pulled out at painstakingly slow pace to only thrust back in at full force. Eventually his pace picked up, and she was reaching climax until Edward pulled out._

"_I want you to flip over, baby, and spread your legs for me. I want to eat the beautiful pussy of yours." _

_She flipped over and spread her legs. Luckily, Edward must have noticed that she was hanging on by a thread, because he had placed each of her legs on a chair for support. He sank down to his knees and buried his tongue inside of her. As he lapped at her pussy, he coaxed moans out of her. She was panting and thrashing around; the build-up of her orgasm was almost unbearable after he had delayed it. She wanted to push his face away and pull him closer at the same time. Almost there, hanging on the edge, but she couldn't seem to go over. Suddenly she felt the tip of his finger being pushed against her asshole, and it was just enough that it pushed her over the ledge. She was surprised at how good ass play felt to her. Never had she experienced that strong of an orgasm before. _

"Bella, do you need a hand?" Edward asked quietly from the doorway.

Bella stood frozen in one spot. She was completely shocked to find that she had been so caught up in her fantasy while touring the house, that she started to touch herself ever so slightly through her clothes. She couldn't deny her attraction now or her needs.

"I would love a hand."


End file.
